


Late Night

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Lin is late for her dinner-date with Kya, again.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Kudos: 64





	Late Night

Kya laid in bed, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as her heart sunk from her lover’s absence.

Lin should have been home _hours_ ago for their date night.

When they had only been dating, Kya had been used to her extreme tardiness due to whatever work reason, but Lin had done a spectacular job of always at least notifying her wife if she was going to be late since they had gotten married.

The water bender began to drift off into a sad sleep, but was startled by a commotion from what sounded like the front door. She rubbed her eyes and threw on a bathrobe before going to investigate.

“I’m so sorry for being late,” Lin apologized sincerely, setting a bag of takeout on the table. “There was a water bender who….”

Kya tuned out Lin’s words and stepped closer, examining her injuries. There were several cuts and scrapes as well as a few large bruised forming in strange areas. “Take of your armor, honey.”

The metal bender did as instructed, stepping away and bending off the armor with a simple flick of the wrist. “I really am sorry for being late. I was looking forward to our date.”

Kya kissed one of the uninjured parts of her cheek and pulled her wife gently toward the sink, where she turned on the faucet and pulled enough water to form a large ball before shutting it off.

“These bruises,” she remarked, spreading the glowing water around a larger cut she was trying to heal. “They aren’t natural. Blood bending?”

The police chief nodded and rested her head on her wife’s shoulder. “Some of the other officers managed to capture him, but it took me a little while to regain consciousness.”

The older woman nodded and moved on to another injury. “It might be best to just get you into a bathtub and work from there, dear.”

Lin shook her head. “I’m not in much pain and the food I brought is still warm. Let’s have that date, and _then_ you can decide what needs to be done so I’ll be back at work tomorrow.”

“You’re not going to work tomorrow, honey. You’re too injured,” Kya chided. “Besides, you won’t have the energy. It’s going to be a long night.”

The Chief of Police raised her head off of her wife’s shoulder and kissed her lightly on the lips. A _very_ long night, hopefully.


End file.
